330th Bombardment Squadron
The 330th Bombardment Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. It was last assigned to the 93d Bombardment Wing. It was inactivated at Castle Air Force Base, California on 1 September 1991. History Established in early 1942 initially as a B-24 Liberator reconnaissance squadron, flying antisubmarine patrols. Later being redesignated as a heavy bomb group; trained under Third Air Force in Florida. Completed training in late 1942; deploying to European Theater of Operations (ETO) as one of the initial heavy bomber squadrons assigned to VIII Bomber Command in England, September 1942. Engaged in long-range strategic bombardment operations over Occupied Europe. Deployed to IX Bomber Command in Egypt in December 1942; operating from airfields in Libya and Tunisia. Raided enemy military and industrial targets in Italy and in the southern Balkans, including the Nazi-controlled oilfields at Polesti, Romania, receiving a Distinguished Unit Citation for its gallantry in that raid. Also flew tactical bombing raids against Afrika Korps defensive positions in Tunisia; supporting British Eighth Army forces in their advance to Tunis, in September and October 1943. Returned to England with disestablishment of IX Bomber Command in North Africa. From England, resumed long-range strategic bombardment raids on Occupied Europe and Nazi Germany, attacking enemy military and industrial targets as part of the United States' air offensive. The squadron was one of the most highly decorated units in the Eighth Air Force, continuing offensive attacks until the German capitulation in May 1945. Returned to the United States in June 1945; being re-manned and re-equipped with B-29 Superfortress heavy bombers. Trained for deployment to the Central Pacific Area to carry out very long range strategic bombing raids over Japan. Japanese capitulation in August canceled plans for deployment, instead became Continental Air Command (later Strategic Air Command) B-29 squadron. During the Cold War, the squadron was equipped with new weapons systems as they became available, performing strategic bombardment training with the B-50 Superfortress, an advanced version of the B-29 in 1950. The B-50 gave the unit the capability to carry heavy loads of conventional weapons faster and farther as well as being designed for atomic bomb missions if necessary. By 1951, the emergence of the Soviet Mig-15 interceptor in the skies of North Korea signaled the end of the propeller-driven B-50 as a first-line strategic bomber. Received B-47 Stratojet jet bombers in 1954, and in 1955 began receiving early model of the B-52 Stratofortress. Inactivated in 1963 due to retirement of the B-52B and also budget restrictions. Reactivated in 1988, received aircraft from the inactivating 320th Bombardment Wing (441st BS) at Mather AFB. Inactivated in 1991 after the end of the Cold War and the reduction of the B-52 fleet. Lineage * Constituted 330th Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 28 January 1942 : Activated on 1 March 1942 : Redesignated: 330th Bombardment Squadron, Heavy on 20 August 1943 : Redesignated: 330th Bombardment Squadron, Very Heavy on 23 May 1945 : Redesignated: 330th Bombardment Squadron, Medium on 28 May 1948 : Redesignated: 330th Bombardment Squadron, Heavy on 1 February 1955 : Inactivated on 15 September 1963 * Reactivated on 24 August 1988 : Inactivated on 1 September 1991 Assignments * 93d Bombardment Group, 1 March 1942 * 93d Bombardment Wing, attached 10 February 1951, assigned 16 June 1952 – 15 September 1963; 24 August 1988-1 September 1991. Stations *Barksdale Field, Louisiana, 1 March 194 *Page Field, Florida, 18 May-13 August 1942 *RAF Alconbury (AAF-102), England, 7 September 1942 *RAF Hardwick (AAF-104), Englandc. 6 December 1942 – 15 June 1945 : Air echelon operated from: Tafaraoui Airfield, Algeria, 7–15 December 1942 : Air echelon operated from: RAF Gambut, Libya, 16 December 1942-25 February 1943 : Air echelon operated from: Benghazi Airport, Libya, 27 June-25 August 1943 : Air echelon operated from: Oudna Airfield, Tunisia, 18 September-3 October 1943 *Sioux Falls Army Air Field, South Dakota, 26 June-26 July 1945 *Pratt Army Air Field, Kansas, 20 August 1945 *Clovis Army Air Field, New Mexico, 13 December 1945 *Castle Field (later, AFB), California, 21 June 1946 – 15 September 1963; 24 August 1988 – 1 September 1991 Aircraft * B-24 Liberator, 1942–1945 * B-29 Superfortress, 1945–1949 * B-50 Superfortress, 1949–1954 * B-47 Stratojet, 1954–1955 * B-52 Stratofortress, 1955–1963, 1988–1991 See also * List of B-52 Units of the United States Air Force References * External links Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Category:Bombardment squadrons of the United States Air Force Category:Military units and formations in California Category:Bombardment squadrons of the United States Army Air Forces Category:Military units and formations established in 1942 * The 93rd Bombardment Group Museum, Station 104, Hardwick. A small museum on the actual airfield site in Nissen (Quonset) and brick built huts.